


Bad Fantasies Final Breaking Part Six

by Th3Baron



Category: Breaking Bad, Final Fantasy VI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3Baron/pseuds/Th3Baron
Summary: What if Final Fantasy had addictive substances? What if Breaking Bad had Final Fantasy's brand of magic? What if the characters of both franchises overlapped more than you thought possible? What if it was all very sexy? This story is the answer. Read on, brave traveler!





	Bad Fantasies Final Breaking Part Six

**Author's Note:**

> Baron Dickrich von Fotzstein-Schwanzhausen and Mitzi Magnificent present;
> 
> Bad Sex Fantasies' Final Breaking
> 
> Preface: Aloha muchachos! Full disclosure, My title could be self-imbued and ego-aggrandizing but certainly there is something to it when the fanfictin world convinced your last magnus opus (Rick & Morty's Quest for Love or; How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Dick (go read it, thank you)) was reviewed in ways including "Oh. Damn" And "This was interesting". Therefore you decide if my author's blood is noble, but my conclusion is conclusively positive. Additional full disclosure, Mitzi is Magnificent.
> 
> But now enough of that. Settle in, get cozy and put on your lavicious reading glasses; there is time for the combination of fictions we never knew we needed more. Where the sixth Final Fantasy (or sometimes third for reasons, though it comes first in our heart) meats a television epic that is equally unrivalled in its place; Breaking Bad. And as you will find, they are a match made in heaven as we are finally breaking sex fantasies badly.
> 
> That is, If heaven were extrodonarily kinky and God a pervet.
> 
> Please be noted! Story contains;
> 
> -Substance abuse
> 
> -Abuse of substances (you'll see)
> 
> -The odd act of sex
> 
> -An opera/school play
> 
> -Alliteration
> 
> If none of these offend your, you are welcome to finally go forth frantically into the fray that follows. Be entertained!

Zozo High was a school in balance. Though perhaps through the cracks there reeks ruin? Once Walter simply taught his chemical class there, but now he had become intertwined at the center of a malicious and lucrative trade in a bid to provide for his family. He had never dreamt of taking up the maltle of 'Cid' or manufacturing a mind and body altering substance for mits full of mint moolah. Few white collared white men of middle age would, but when Walt's mortality became apparent and his deadly cancer revealed itself he was in a real pickle. Do you pass on with a clean concious and a family in poverty or do you die in sin while keeping your family provided for? Walter was not happy with the cards he had been dealt, but he would not fold his hand. He3 would choose sin. This was his lot. His last stand. He would live his final days with purpose and knowing he did what he had to do.

But the twists of fate had other things in mind, The name of Cid would live on in infamy and Walter's life would decent into chaos. This is his story.

On a day that had started like so many others, things had suddenly taken a turn for the weird for our tragic hero Walter White. Yes, he had awoke next to his lovely wife. Yes, he showered. Yes, he ate pancakes. Yes, a million other normal things. Like driving to school and teaching the science, for instance. But much more as well. Perhaps peeing and having lunch. But then his day at achool ended and he got back into his Pointiak Aztech to return hom. He drove up the driveway, got out of his car, locked his car carefully because you never know and then lurched towards the door to his house.

Tired was he of another mildly mindnumbing movement across the multidimentional plane of time and space known as a day, so tired in fact that he was glad to be within the confines of his own little place (and time) on earth with only those waround him who he loved. But the room seemed to lack that little je na says qoui, there was a tingle in his brain that told him something was a foot. As much as he enjoyed a seemingly sea os silence, he was more used to entering into a mist of slithgtly tense fraternity. Of course, he realized his son was supposed to be studying with one of his friends from high school, so the lack of faint whales coming from the stereo in his room were to be expected. But what of the baby!? Not a titter nor a shirek. Now towys littering the floor as the little critter terrorized the bottom couple of inches of the house.

What odd circumstances to return home too. Too odd for him not to put a little pep in his step as he called out for his wife and ventured deeper into his domain; "Honey dearest." He uttered slightly nervously, "I'm home."

He hoped he did nt betray his worry as he got to the baby's room and put his hand on the door that was slightly a jar. He hasitated before pushing slightly. The door creaked sowtly as if a pet that got a tummy rub. As the room opened up little by little he peeked through the sliver with his head resting on the door. The crib soon came into view as Walter's haertrate spiked. Though his anxiety had been for naught; as much as he worried he noted the baby moved a little by kicking the blacnket. He sighed of relief and stepped softly towards his little baby girl. Her litle red nose crinckled as he came in for a close look. Her pointy little ears were just the cutest! Never mind the little ball of fluff sticking out of the top of her shiny white little head. Mog was just sleeping peacefully!(1) Walter warmly caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. Her ears twitched a little in response and she made little cooing noises. Shee coo-po'ed, if you will.

But then, if the baby was here and safe, what had his nose hairs so on edge? The wife!

He carefully manouvered out of the room backwards and closed the door once he was back in the hallway. If the baby was here, surely his wife was also home, yet it had been eerily quiet, despite his attempt at gathering a response from her.

"Honey, where are you?" He asked just loudly enough. He decided to back up andcheck the garden, but she was not there iether. Back inside he askek yet again; Dear"?

Finally Walter decided his better half could ahve been as tuckered out as his baby girl and probably wanted a little rest that may just have ended up becoming quite the snooze. Oh how they used to lazily doze off in each other's arms under a balmy sun in their younger years. If he found her napping he'd cuddle up to her and wrap himself around her, nuzzle himself against the back of her neck and breath in the sweet smell that covered her like a flowery blanket. The very throught got him at half mast. He might just grind against her butt a little, but it'd be mostly cuddling, for sure.

He opened the door into their bedroom carefully, but still preoccupied with his thoughts, wehn it became clear his wife was not at all comfortably catching some zees at all!

"C-Celes!?" He stammered in shock.

He found his wife in a very compromised position, slumped against the wall wit her arms chained above her head. Her head hung limpily from her shoulders with her golden locks all frazzled and hanging in front of her face.

"Ungh" Celes groaned and tilted her head upwards enough to see Walter starting to move towards her. "Stop." She said with insistence, "The guard might wake up." She nodded slightly to the right.

Walter stopped instantly and looked over to find a teddybear perched on a chair wearing a black leather cap, a leather whip to its left and an old fashioned large iron key chain on its right. He looked back at Celes with a confused look.

"Shhhh." She shushed, "Be quiet my roguish saviour, or neither of us will get out of her alive."

"Uuhhhhh. What?" Walter pondered.

"Your pants." Celes noted, "They are too loud. Take them off."

Walter looked at her for a moment. How she hung weakly from her arms, barely covered in her already very short red nightgown. A number she only got out for special occasions. Ten he looked back at the bear. One thing was for certain, this was absolutely far from ordinary.

"You're, uh, right. That makes a lot of sense." Walter decided. His pants came off effortlessly. "Let me grab those keys and free you."

Celes stopped him from approaching the pretend sleeping soldier, "You shouldn't. That would be faaar too chivalrous for one of such questionable morality such as yourself. You wouldn't just help one in need unless you were to get some... Tit... For tat." She said as she wiggled her bosom.

"Right, right. Morally questionable." Walter said and considered what next.

"A thief who just happened abon a profitable situations by being in the right place at the right time." Celes painted him a clearer picture.

" I prefer the term 'treasure hunter'. Walter said and started slowly approaching his lusty wife in a menacing gait.

"And I'm aaaaaaallll booty." She said wiggling her boady and rattling her chains even more.

"Stay quiet, or he might hear." Walter said and tilted his head towards the teddybear.

Celes tittered at the thought but then composed herself, "You're right. But they didn't just tie me up and roughed me up, they also poisoned me." She said.

"Antidote's extra, doll." Walter said, now looming over her with a massive chub in his briefs.

"Oh, don't worry, adminstering the antidote is the reward." Celes said with a mischievous smile as she slowly opened her legs, "Only a thick load of semen deep inside me can give me back my strength."

Walter frowned and thought for a moment. What kind of a poison gets neutralized by busting a nut inside a woman's vagina? Is not being fertilized a metaphorical kind of paralysis for a woman of childbearing age?

"Stop over thinking and just fuck me!" Celes commanded, knowing that blank stare into the distance all too well.

Walter quickly was reminded of his hot wife in need of his seed, so he grabbed her by some of her wayward golden hair, "you're in no position to make demands, missy."

"I'm sorry, sir." She quickly said after he had surprised her and struggled lightly against his grip.

"Dont move, it'll just make the poison spread faster. Once it gets to your heart it is all over." Walter told her.

Celes immediately stopped and played to be docile, but could not hide a wide grin as Walter got into the role she wanted from him, "Please. I need you to fuck me for my life. I'll beg if I have to. I will! But know this, you can never make me like it." She said with a last bit of defiance.

Walter let go of Celes' hair and her had slumped down again, "We'll see about that..." He pulled down his white briefs and out sproinged his stiff salt shaker. He rested the tip on Celes' forehead, who instinctively twitched in response.

"Please hurry." She pleaded.

Walter did not respond. He grabbed his 'antidote' by the base and slowly tilted it so that the tip traveled across Celes' forehead towards her temple, down around her eye and across her cheek towards her swollen lips. She remained mostionless, though her breathing became more rapid as the glissening red gland rubbed against her. She had to resist the urge to open her mouth and lightly suckle on Walter's wildly wandering willow wood. Instead he was left rubbing his member against her lips for a few moments, expecting at least a kiss. But he had to push it in between her lips just to get her to leavea little spit on his rod.

He figured that'd have to do and started to get lower and lower, rounding her chin following her jawline and going down the side of her neck, leaving a little trail of precum and saliva all the way down. Now he bent his knees even deeper to get his dick from her shoulder hight down to her tits. Fisrt her dounded her sizable jiggly assets by going along the outside and to the bottom, stopping for a moment to lift the perky jug with his ever harder erection. The journey across her body was very enjoyable, both the teasing and also the soft touch of both her skin and the fabric of her nightgown felt excuisite. Then he went over to her other breast but this time rounded the mound swiftly from the underside towards the pinnacle peaking proudly. He reached the nipple and swifflely slapped it three times with his cock before massaigng the nipple and finally lifting his heavy meat hammer off her chest.

"Please." She begged him, her legs lightly shuffeling. Celec's womanhood had been exposed to the elements for a while now and were weakly dribbling in anticipation.

"Please, what?" Walter asked.

"Plase fuck my pussy. I need your – your antidote." She pleaded.

"Antidote? You'll have to be more specific."

"Your hot load, sir. Your seed. Please, I can feel myself slipping."

"Good, good. Alright, I'll start casting cure, then." (2)Walter said positioned himself in front of her on his knees, grabber her by her wide open legs and lifted them upwards and towards his flagpole. Celes now hung from the chaisn still around her wrists and were only supported by Walter holding her legs. She winced, as her alread tired arms were asked to endure a little more for a little longer, but once her labia kissed the base of Walter's cock the thought her smarting arms didn't even cross her mind anymore.

Walter rubbed along the slit as he worked towards poistening his head against her throbbing clit. "You will enjoy this." He told Celes

"N-never!" She said defiantly, but her flushed face, moist pussy and cute little moans told a different story.

"Time for your medicine!" Walter said as he finally stopped teashing and thrust his cock down her eager cavern. It made sloppy noises the moment it parted and Walter's massive matchstick lit a fire within her.

Schlop, schlop, schlop went Celes' pussy while kneading the shaft forcing her insides to part.

Thwap, twap, wtap went their flesh as pelvis smacked into pelvis. Celes pinned between the wall she hung from and her studmuffin.

They were working their way towards the invevitable crescendo, the sounds of their flesh louder and sharper, their breathing laboured and their moans intensifying.

"Cure me, 'treasure hunger'. Cure me!" Celes managed as she felt the end was just moments away only to have it snatched from her in an instant. After a loud gasp, Walter froze and then slumped against her, his face planted firmly between her mamaries and his dick as deep as it would go, thoug now motionsless.

Celes instinctively kept grinding her hips, but without Walter participating, she would not reach orgasm. "Cuuuuuuuuuure meeee-e-e-e." She begged, but her husband was not concious to copmly.

.

It was much later when Walter's eyes fluttered opene. "Ungh." He groaned and in response her heard some hurried shuffling. When his eyes finally came into focus he found his wife looming over him. That's right, he remembered what he was doing and a large grin appeared on his face.

"Mmmm. Where were we?" He tried to ask seductively, though it came out uncharactaricstically groggy. It was then he also noticed the Shraders with concerned looks over both of his wife's shoulders. That's not how re hemembered it!

"How do you feel? Are you alright?" Celes asked.

"Hngh." He groaned as he tried to get upright bet found it harder than imagined, "Alright, I guess... What happened? Where am I?"

"The hospital, Walter. You fainted suddenly."

"Happens to the best of us, old timer. He he!" Leo piped up.

"Leo, please." Terra said, "This is not the time for ribbing."

"Oh, look at him, he's fine. Just a little episode. Little sunstroke. Overexertioin maybe. He's a lion, he's a jaguar. Look at him. He'll bounce back. Won't ya, pal?"

"Sure, Leo. Of course. Just need a minute. Have the doctors looked at me?"

"They've run some tests." Celes told him, "I think they've ruled out overexeertion." Her tone indicated some frustration about his previous performance.

"That's... good?" He hoped. At least from a medical standpoint.

"We'll have to wait for the results." She replied with some worry.

"Look who's back in the land of the woke." Terra said as she held up the little bundle of joy that was Mog."

"Kupo!" She exclaimed with her little paws reaching out for her daddy.

"Heya princess." He said and gave her the finger. She grabbed on lovingly. "Say, speaking of our princess, wheree's our prince?"

"He was here with us earlier." Celes said.

"When it became clear you were in no immediate danger we drove him to the Veldt for practice." Terra added.

"Oh, I see." He said. "That's good. Wouldn't want him to fall behind." He said, though a little disappointed.

.

Then the door swung open swishingly and shut as a specialist stopped inside the room. "Ah, I see you've awoken, mister White. Excellent." The doctor said.

"Hello doctor. Can you tell me what happened to me?" Walter wanted to know as hes family made room for the doctor.

"Not yet, not yet." He told them. "So far all tests have come back negative. We're still waiting on a few. But for now that's good news."

"Is it?" Celes asked.

"Well, it means we haven't determined any particular illness or syndrom is responsible for the episode your husband suffered. If all our tests come back that way, I'd say that's probably great."

"But then we don't know what happened."

"That's true. Sometimes the body is mysterious, miss White. Of coures, we're going to run all reasonable tests to find out what caused it. So far so good, is all I can say."

"That's a relief." Celes said and Walter nodded. At this point he still thought all weould be alright. Poor old walter, he would not leap up like the lion or the jaguar. He'd be more like an old dog tied to a pole by a chemo drip tapped into his veins.

"I hope you've had a moment together, but now I'd like to do a couple more tests." The doctor said as a nurse entered with a cart of equipment. "If we could please have the room?"

"Of course doctor." Leo said and guided the ladies towards the door.

"Is it alright if the bear stays?" Celes asked the doctor.

"I don't see why not." He replied with a smile.

Walter was unsure what – but then he spotted the bear sitting on a chair on the other side of the room. Watching. Guarding... Judging his failure at giving his wife the cure...

Stupid teddybear.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Editor's Note: In what twisted universe is Mog a reasonable girl's name? /Mitzi
> 
> Author's Note: It is short for Mogaret, clearly. Besides, Mooble's be weird, yo!
> 
> Editor's Note: Mogaret is still a dumb name, but I will accept this. While Mog is established as a male in FF6, who says he couldn't have been born a lady? /Mitzi
> 
> Author's Note: That's right, I was trying to be progressive all along! And here I thought I would get shit for having humans have a moogle baby...
> 
> Editor's Note: I thought that was just a matter of 'Furries find a way'.
> 
> Author's Note: Uuuhh, what now?
> 
> (2) Editor's Note: Obviously you mean either Antdot or Remedy. Probably Remedy, considering it doesn't seem like your ordinary kind of poison and Celes learns Antdot at level 8 naturally. /Mitzi
> 
> Authro's Note: And we all know she's level 69 in our hearts!


End file.
